


The Jokers kids

by orphan_account



Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 22:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14412333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The are two Quinn kids twins Jade and Jester after growing up almost always on there own with their parents in jail by the time their parents are dead they decide not to follow in their foot steps and try to do good.





	The Jokers kids

Jade and Jester had a hard time growing up. They never even learned there fathers real name he was always 'the Joker' he and there mother Harley Quinn where always in jail or trying to blow something up so they basically brought themselves up. When they where below the age of ten there was a gang who used to drop by and guard them one of them taught them all they had to learn. However on there tenth birthday the gang stopped coming they looked after themselves and 'borrow' text books to keep up with everyone who went to school. There mother went to visit them as often as she could but there farther always got in the way someway or another they hate there farther and his attempts to brake them. 

On there fifteenth birthday it finally happened the Joker died, drowned to death or at least that's what they believed. The death of the joker completely broke what was left of Harley and she came home muttering 'So much water to much couldn't breathe drip drop, drip drop, DRIP DROP!' she then fainted.

The two children took her up the warehouse attic and into the only bedroom laying her down on the little used third bed they cared for her for her last year before she stabbed herself. She graphited the walls with messages like 'A'okay Mr. Jay.' and 'Die bats.'. She often stayed awake muttering 'die bats', 'drip drop' and 'I will get you next time'. When she kicked the bucket the two kids where a lot sadder than when their dear old dad had. Jade dug her grade but Jester found the whole thing very creepy and he got to work getting rid of the horrid graffiti on the walls and burning the bed which she had slept in.

 

After a while on their fifteenth birthday they resumed fighting training the gang had taught them earlier on in their life. Living about a mile way from Gotham they went there often as they could to get money anyway they could but they did not like to steal since they had seen what kind of life that brings but what choices did they have? No one new they where alive. Once they stopped a lucky thief which had gotten away from batman they then took half the money he had but there where still very pleased with themselves it made both of them feel good about themselves.

  


End file.
